The Dining Experience
by LeighK81
Summary: I am not going to give much away in the summary.  The title itself gives enough of it away.  EXB. Very OOC.  Takes place after Eclipse. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER: All books and characters in the Twilight Saga are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

The Dining Experience

Bella sat on Edward's lap as his lips covered her neck with kisses. Bella arched her back pushing herself closer to him. "Mmmm," she muttered.

Edward broke away leaving Bella in a cold sweat causing Bella to pout. "Do not fret dear," he said touching the tip of her nose with her finger. Bella let out an hmph. "I smell your dinner."

Bella inhaled the heavenly scent trying to drown out the disgusting scent that came from the kitchen. "What is this time? More sheep," Bella smiled.

Edward let out a small chuckle. "Yes and some cattle."

Brrrinnnnnnnng.

Bella hopped off of Edward's lap. "You can finally eat now," Edward whispered into her ear.

Bella felt the excitement begin to dwell in her stomach.

On the other side of the door stood three farmers and their wives, the children were at home safely under the care of a teenage baby-sitter. "Please come in," Edward motioned.

"We have the animals out back in the trucks. We should not waste any time with unloading them," explained the dark haired farmer who stood about six foot two and looked to be thirty-eight years old.

"Shall we then," Edward replied as he headed towards the door.

Bella patiently waited in the living room with the three wives while her husband helped the farmers to unload the animals. She smiled to herself in excitement. It has been too long since she has had anything to drink, three weeks to be exact. The fire in her throat was intensifying.

As Bella put a hand to her throat the blond hair wife inquired, "Are you in pain?" Bella shook her head giving the woman the most reassuring eyes that she could administrate.

The blond haired wife just kept on pressing, "Should I get you a glass of water?"

"No. I am fine. Touching my throat is just one of my many idiosyncrasies," Bella laughed.

Bella was thirsty. It was thirst that no amount of water would quench though. No she craved what her body needed most. The thing that her body did not provide her with, the thing she had to get through others. Soon that thirst would be quenched.

The rest of the women laughed with her. The brown haired wife knew something was not right about this picture. She could just not put her finger on it. She has always been more perceptive than her friends. Bella was gorgeous, inhumanely gorgeous. When she did not think Bella was watching her she scanned Bella's body for any imperfections. She never found any.

One hour later the men came back. Bella being hospitable went to greet the guests at the door. She placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I would be honored if you and your wives joined us for dinner," Bella said.

Just then the three wives came out of the living room to greet their husbands. The brown haired wife wanted nothing more to leave. She noticed the hunger in Bella's eyes when she looked at her husband. It was not right. It was not natural. Something definitely was not right about these people.

Her husband was the short, gray haired farmer. When she pleaded in her husband's ear to leave he just shrugged her off and told her to stop being so anxious. It was easier said than done. She knew that if she left her husband would not follow, so she had no choice but to stay.

It was the medium built blond haired farmer who spoke up. "What do you say everyone? I am pretty tired. I could go for a free meal," he joked.

Everyone laughed with him and agreed in unison. Edward clapped his hands together. "It is settled then. Bella dear, why don't we show our guests to the dining room"

Bella nodded her head. The guests followed Bella to the dining room. Each wife sat next to her husband by the rectangular oak table.

In kitchen was a chicken in the slower cook. "Mmm," that smells good remarked the dark haired farmer, "So Edward how's your wife's cooking?" he joked.

"Delicious," Edward licked his lips for effect.

The men let out a bellow. Laughter filled the table as the farmers told jokes. Everyone was happy except for the brown haired wife. Her suspicions just exploded ten-fold.

The other wife who was not yet mentioned kept to herself. When her husband reached out to lovingly touch her hand she just pulled away. She did not make eye contact with anyone.

The blond haired wife was loud and outspoken. Bella and the blond haired wife's husband caught her making many glances over at Edward. Bella wanted nothing more than to snap that woman's neck. She breathed in attempt to calm herself. Now was not the time she told herself.

Finally the timer on the slow cooker beeped and it was time for the guests to eat. The all gushed about Bella's cooking and the farmers joked about what a lucky man Edward was to have a great cook like her for a wife. Edward smiled and laughed to himself. The jealous wives shot Bella a dirty glance. She just merely shrugged it off.

After everyone finished eating Bella offered, "We have dessert."

"I don't know I really need to watch my figure," the blond haired farmer joked as he pat as his stomach. His aloof wife did not find that all amusing. She just rolled her eyes at him.

Edward stood up. "Bella, I will have my dessert later there are some things that I must attend to," he explained as he excused himself.

"Of course dear," Bella replied and then kissed his cheek.

Edward never liked watching his wife dine. Her eating habits were some thing they never agreed on. Unfortunately after her change she did not take to the vegetarian lifestyle as much as he hoped. He did not love her any less though. He knew just how hard it was to sustain from human blood. After many long nights of fights and Bella always finding away to get what she so desperately wanted Edward gave in. He thought it was best if she ate with in the safety of their home, in order to lessen any suspicions against them. They were always careful. They always made sure to get rid of the bodies.

As soon as Edward was 100 feet outside the house he heard the ear piercing screeches. There was never any dessert.

AN: Like the summary explained Edward and especially Bella are very OOC in this story. I do not think this would ever happen. This was just an intrusive thought that needed to be released from my mind before I could continue on my other fanfics.


End file.
